Harry Potter and the Charm of the Resorector
by Danielle Black
Summary: Sirius has a daughter, she has a secret, Harry falls in love, but is it meant to be? read and review...please
1. The OWL Results

Chapter one  
  
The O.W.L. results  
  
Harry had had the worst summer, and that was defiantly saying something for him. He was finishing up a potions essay that wasn't going very well, if only he had the results of his O.W.L.s back, he'd know if he had to do it or not. He'd also know if he had any chance of becoming an Auror, which he thought he had no chance of even if he did get into the N.E.W.T.s potion class he'd probably fail anyway, he thought.  
  
"Well, that's as good as it's gonna g-get" said Harry in a yawn. He rolled up the parchment and threw it into his trunk, and then fell onto his bed.  
  
Before he could close his eyes, the window of his bedroom was thrown open and three owls emerged, one very official looking barn owl, that he had never seen before, one that he knew as Errol, and one that he knew as Pig or Pigwidgeon. He went over to the barn owl and pulled off the letter, and opened it, it was his O.W.L. test results "Finally" he mumbled as he opened it, it said  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform that your O.W.L. test results are in, and these results are enclosed along with this letter, I hope you pleased with your test results.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Vanessa Marchbanks  
Head O.W.L. Examiner  
  
"Please let me pass, please, please" he chanted as he pulled the second paper out of the envelope  
  
Defense against O Care of magical E the Dark arts Creatures Potions E Divination D Astronomy A Charms O Transfiguration E History of A Magic   
  
A step closer to becoming an Auror, he thought then moved on to the next owl, Errol. He took the letter from the owl, the second before he hit the ground, Harry figured that this was from Mrs. Weasley because Pig, Ron's owl was also here, he was right it was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your well, I know it will sound a tad strange but we are still at headquarters sorting out some affairs there is some here you need to meet, she is going to start her sixth year at Hogwarts along with you and Ron next year, it's sort of a surprise, but I'm sure Ron will tell you more about her than I. We are coming to pick you up tomorrow at 12 noon, if the muggles like it or not, the ministry lent us cars because the floo-network is down, so they agree to lend us some cars. See you tomorrow dear.  
  
Love, Mrs. Weasley  
  
"A surprise?" he repeated. He took the final letter, the one from Ron and opened it; it was in Ron's messy hand writing so it was hard to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How you doing mate, I reckon mum's told you there's a girl here I'm not aloud to tell you too much about her all I can is she's like you in more ways than one, Hermione's coming tomorrow too, Harry you are really going to like her, I know you'll like her at least I think I do, she's had a hard life like you, well you'll see what I mean tomorrow.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was more confused than ever, he ran around his room throwing almost everything he owned onto the floor in front of his school trunk. He was leaving privet weeks earlier than he intended but he was going back to Sirius's house.  
  
Before he started to put everything in the trunk he saw the mirror Sirius had given to him the previous year. He found the stray pieces and put them in the trunk pocket he turned the mirror over and read the inscription "this is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use to use them when we were in separate detentions. This is what I should have used to get in touch with him"  
  
He threw every thing into his trunk closed it and collapsed onto his bed, he fell asleep within seconds, and slept the whole night.  
  
When he woke up the next mourning he got dressed quickly and ran down stairs to tell the muggles he'd be leaving much earlier than they could have imagined but when he got there all he found was a note.  
  
Potter,  
  
Went out be back around 9 tonight don't touch anything, we'll know if you do  
  
Uncle Vernon  
  
"Well, that went well" he said. He looked at his watch "9 o'clock, 3 hours". The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. By 11 o'clock his trunk was down stairs and he was sitting on top of it. At 11:30 he wrote a short note to the Dursleys that said....  
  
Left for my "world" be back after school next year  
-Harry  
  
He figured out that he had forgotten Hedwig, his snowy owl, upstairs in his room. He got half way up the stairs when he herd a knock at the door "Harry, it's Lupin, can I come in?" said Lupin. "The door's open I have to get Hedwig I forgot her upstairs" said Harry. He ran up the rest of the stairs when the door opened.  
  
He opened the door and their was Hedwig sitting in her cage on his desk, he dashed over to her and picked up her cage and ran down the stairs again and there stood Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody looking around the hall way.  
  
"Are you ready Potter?" asked Moody. "Yeah" said Harry sighing. Lupin looked happier and healthier than he had ever looked before. "You really er- happy, can I ask, why?" asked Harry. "Well- you'll see why, Harry" said Lupin mysteriously.  
  
Harry looked at Tonks whose hair was now dark blue and curly, who was now carrying his trunk out the door. "Are you coming Harry?" she asked. "Yeah!" he said quickly shifting Hedwig cage under his arms. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the second car we are in the last and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the first car."  
  
Harry walked over to the second car and opened the door. It was a large blue room with six beds in it. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bed talking to a girl he had never seen before on the opposite bed with Ginny. He walked in and closed the door, when the door opened all their heads turned.  
  
"Harry!" yelped Hermione "it's so good to see you!". "How are you, mate?" Ron asked. "I'm fine" he answered "er- who's that?" he asked. "This is Colleen, Colleen Black" answered Hermione. "Black?" Harry asked. "Yes" she answered simply. "Are you-?" but before he could finished she interrupted "related to Sirius? I'm his er- daughter". He felt his mouth open in astonishment.  
  
Just then did he realized that she had Sirius's shaggy black hair, A remotely sunken-face (like Sirius had when he had just gotten out of Azkaban), and jagged lightning bolt scar, like his own. Suddenly he felt a pleasant prickle, he put his hand on his forehead to sooth it and when he looked up he saw Colleen was doing the same to her own scar.  
  
"Is yours prickling?" she asked him quickly. He was shocked; could we possibly be connected by these scars? "Yeah" he said quickly "that's really weird". She nodded but stayed silent.  
  
They walked over to the beds, she resumed the place were she was sitting and Harry sat down next Ron. "Sirius never told me he had a daughter or that he was married for that matter" said Hermione. "Well he was told I was dead, every one in England thought I was dead, except Dumbledore, it was for my own safety, for the world's own safety-" Ron cut her off. "The world's own safety, what do you mean?" "You don't know about the prophecy?" she asked.  
  
"I do but it concerns only Voldemort and me, or I thought" he asked confused. "Didn't you hear the whole prophecy?" she asked. She looked through her robes for something, she gave up and pulled out her wand and held out her other hand "Accio Prophecy" a scroll of parchment flew into her hands, "I'm not registered in England so I'm not breaking any laws" she said. "Where are you registered?" asked Harry. "America, that's were I was sent after my mum died, because my dad was in Azkaban" she said as she opened the scroll.  
  
"Do you want to hear the prophecy?" she asked. "Alright" they all said together. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches....Born to those who have defied him thrice, Born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal" she pointed to Harry's scar "but he will have powers the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies....The one marked with a great scar from birth...born on the ninth day in the fourth month will be marked as the prize with a scar from the dark lord, to bare the child of greatest magic known to wizard kind..."she looked up they were all looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Harry you're the...you're going to...?" said Ron confused, Harry nodded his head then gazed at Colleen. "Marked with a scar at birth?" he asked "where?" "here" she pulled down part of her skirt and revealed a scar that looked like a sun over a grave stone. "What is that?" asked Hermione. She pulled her skirt "I'm a resurrector" she said with a sigh. Ginny and Ron both opened there mouths Ginny spoke first "but there is only one resurrector a millennium" she said. "Resurrectors are only in the-the Snape line" Ron said quietly.  
  
"You know my uncle Severus, don't you?" she asked with a laugh "all Snapes aren't bad, just most of them, my mum, Severus's sister Serena Snape, was very kind, and a really great person" she said quietly. "Just wondering but how do you know my uncle?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He's potion master at Hogwarts" answered Hermione. "Always potion masters Snapes, you know, it's in our blood, but I want to be like my dad, defensive magic, I'm good at that too" she said quickly  
  
"Good qualities for someone who wants to become an Auror" said Harry quietly. "I know that's what I want to be when I get out of school" she said. "Harry what did you get on your O.W.L.s?" asked Ron. Harry shuffled through his robes to find the results, when he found them he handed them to Ron then turned back to Colleen.  
  
"Resurrector doesn't that mean you can bring someone back from the dead?" he asked. Everyone was now looking at her. "Er, yea" she said slowly "I've come to help you and me too, I couldn't do it where I was because I didn't have the proper potions and equipment, but now I will Harry, you will not just have Sirius back" she smiling at him "you'll have your parents back too" she said. He smiled, stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her.  
  
"Do you want a taste of I mean?" she asked. They all nodded  
  
"Harry do you have the mirror my dad gave you last year?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" he answer  
  
"Could you give it to me? Please?" she ask quickly  
  
Yes he wanted to answer but before he could the door opened and he heard a voice called "we're hear" the voice was Lupin's.  
  
They all stood up. Ginny, Ron and Colleen moved toward the door Harry (who was still smiling) found his trunk and Hedwig and edged toward the door.  
  
When they entered the Black house Harry noticed it was much cleaner than when he had last been there.  
  
"Harry, Hermione put your things upstairs and come back down for lunch" whispered Mrs. Weasley not wanting to wake up Mrs. Black.  
  
They nodded and Harry and Hermione headed upstairs Ron, Ginny, and Colleen headed for the kitchen, for lunch.  
  
By the time Harry and Hermione got down to lunch everyone was down there waiting for them before they eat. Ginny was sitting on the right of Colleen; Harry took the seat on the left side of Colleen, next to Tonks.  
  
Lupin was across the table from Colleen next to Ron. Lupin said "You are so much like your father, Colleen". She laughed and said "what do you mean this-" she turned into a Grim, a great black dog, and then turned back into a person again. Lupin laughed "didn't know you could do that, another way you're like him". "Well, that's in my blood all I had to do was endure taking the first potion and the pain of transformations".  
  
"It's nothing like becoming a werewolf, once a month, becoming something you can't control" said Lupin. "I'm sure, but it does hurt and that potion is so viol." "Wait" Harry interrupted "my dad was an Animagi, too" he said. "That means you need to do the beginning steps and endure the transformations" she said. He nodded and began to eat his food.  
  
"When is my uncle coming?" Colleen asked Mrs. Weasley. "He's coming with Dumbledore right-" they were interrupted by a distinctive crack of someone apparating "now, I think dear" the kitchen door opened and there stood Dumbledore and Snape clutching a pouch in his left hand. Colleen ran up to him and hugged him, for the first time he saw Snape actually feel emotion, because he hugged her and held her for a moment then let go of her.  
  
"Did you bring them?" she asked quickly. "Of course" he handed her the pouch "but I don't know why you want to bring black back". She gave him a hard cold stare "he's my dad and I want to meet him". Harry had never heard anyone talk to Snape like that before.  
  
He sat back down and whispered to Harry "he's really going to go berserk when he sees your dad" they both laughed.  
  
They went to the drawing room after lunch were they sat down on couches Colleen opened the bag finally and pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes, and rummaged through it until she found what she wanted, "hair of a sphinx", she set it down on the table. She read further on, on the list "Hungarian Horn tail horn" she placed it on the table, she made her way down the list and pulled everything out of the bag, and was ready to make the potion.  
  
She started to pour the potions in carefully and drop the other ingredients in one by one and then stir it slowly. "Done!" she said quickly. "Can I see that?" Hermione asked quietly. "Sure" she said handing the parchment over Hermione. "This is so difficult" she said reading it quickly, "more difficult than polyjuice potion" she looked at Professor Snape. "She has Snape blood, potions is our..." "I have Black blood too" said Colleen lighting and arranging candles on the floor in front of the only bare wall.  
  
"Four candles Colleen? no not Potter, I won't endure that again" said Snape quickly. "You will endure Potter and Black because they are becoming teachers at Hogwarts, joined defense against the dark arts teachers, Serena will assist you in potions, and if I remember correctly Lily was rather skilled at Charms" said Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Colleen looked at each other with a very pleased look.  
  
"I need their wands, all four of them" she said quietly. "I'll call for you're father's dear" said Mrs. Weasley "Accio Wand" she called and Sirius's came flying threw the window and landed in Mrs. Weasley's hand "there you go dear" she handed her his wand. "Here" Lupin showed her two wands "James" he gave her the one in his right hand, "Lily" he said as he handed her the one in the left. She turned to Snape "where's my mum's?" he shuffled through his robes and her Serena's wand.  
  
"Draw a door to the other side" she said as she dipped two fingers into the potion and drew a door on the wall behind the candles. "Knock three times and call the person's name, she knocked three times and yelled "Sirius Black".  
  
When the door opened and Sirius walked out Colleen ran into his arms. "Colleen, I haven't you since you were a year old!" he said. Harry was astonished, it was Sirius, the man he saw die only a month earlier.  
  
"Alright" she said letting go of Sirius "I have other people to rise from the dead." She knocked on the door three times and shouted "Serena Black!" the door opened and a pretty black hair witch, who slightly resembled Snape walked out. She ran to Colleen and hugged her "mum!" Harry now smiling again because he knew the next person who walked out of that door was going to be his father.  
  
"Nervous, Harry?" Sirius asked "You shouldn't be, he's been wanting to meet you....since you were born, so has your mum she loves you, more than anything." "Dumbledore wants you and my dad to teach Defense against the dark arts this year" said Harry Sirius raised his eyebrow "That's great!" he said.  
  
Harry heard Colleen shout "James Potter!" Harry's stomach lurched when he saw the door open and someone step out. He then heard him talk for the first time "Harry, let me look at you!" Harry walked over to his father and then heard Sirius say "what did I say does he look exactly like you" he nodded and then said "except the eyes" he said smiling "those are Lily's eyes, speaking of Lily where is she?"  
  
"I'll bring her back to life if you would just shut up!" screamed Colleen. "All right all right" said Sirius laughing. For the final time he heard Colleen knock three times and then shout "Lily Potter!" The door opened one last time a witch with thick red hair and electric green eyes. She walked out and closed the door, the second her eyes met Harry's she ran over to him, and hugged and kissed him until he was soar. "Harry, I love you so much, I missed you. Oh my Sirius you were right he looks just like James!" she whined. "Except the eyes" added Sirius "those are your eyes, Lily." 


	2. Padfoot and Prongs return

Chapter Two  
  
Padfoot and Prongs return  
  
"Moony!" yelled James and ran over to talk to him. "James, Sirius, Serena, Lily, can I have a minute?" asked Dumbledore "Oh, yes and Severus I need to talk to you as well" he added. "Snivellus!" James yelled, and everyone except Snape snorted with laughed, even Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody. "James I see you never quite grew up now did you?" he retorted "or you black." "Severus, I haven't told you this in a long time" she said but paused "Shut up!" she yelled.  
  
"James and Sirius I would like you to teach Defense against the dark at Hogwarts, Lily if I remember correctly you are very skilled with charms you can assist Professor Flitwick, and Serena you can assist you brother, is that all right all of you?" Dumbledore asked. "Perfect!" said James excitedly. "I get to be around Colleen and Harry!" said Sirius. "We get to take random points away from Slytherin" James said as he looked up at Snape to see if he would get made and he did.  
  
"Colleen" said Dumbledore "we need to place you in a house." Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked over toward Dumbledore and Colleen. Dumbledore pulled out the sorting hat out of his robes, and conjured a stool. "Okay" she said hesitantly. She sat down on the stool; Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and almost immediately started to speak. "Pure blood, good trait for Slytherin, great Ambition also Slytherin but great bravery very great bravery, very much like Godric Gryffindor himself and a thirst to prove your self, you don't want to be in Slytherin I see, and for this I'll say...GRYFINDOR!" the sorting hat roared.  
  
"This is terrific" said Harry "you're in our house" he finished. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry told her all about Hogwarts and the people in it.  
  
James made his way over to Lupin and so did Sirius. "You know Sirius, your daughter is an Animagi, a grim, like you" said Lupin. "What, are you kidding?" Sirius asked "Colleen come here" he called. "Yeah dad?" she answer. "Lupin told me you are an Animagi." he said let me see then" he crossed his arms as if waiting for answer. "Alright" she said, as she turned into a Grim and then back again.  
  
"It's like you've been doing it for years" he said, as though he was surprised. "I have been 7 years to be exact, you see if you're born from a parent that was an Animagi it's all ready in your blood all you have to do is take that horrible first potion, and of course endure the first transformations" James, Sirius, and her self cringed at the thought of the first transformation "those were killers" said James.  
  
"Now this is a real Grim" he said right before he turned into a great big Black dog. "Sirius, I forgot how big you are as a Grim" James said to the dog. Sirius turned back into a dog then turned to look at Colleen. "You're not that much bigger than I am" she said turning on her heal and walking back to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to them and gave them each a letter. "School lists" he said handing Colleen the last one. Dumbledore then walked over to Mrs. Weasley to talk to her. "Dress robes?" said Ron surprised. "We haven't needed those since-since the Yule ball!" said Harry. "It's says all fifth year and above students need dress robes" said Ginny. "But it doesn't specify why" said Hermione. "I need them" said Colleen hesitantly. "So do I" said Ginny quickly. "Me too" Ron said very quickly trying to make sure no one heard him, but they all did. "Ron you've gotten a new pair every year, and you didn't even wear any last year." said Hermione in a mater of fact tone.  
  
"Yeah, but I grew about three inches this summer" answered Ron. "I wonder why we need them" said Ginny, ignoring what Ron just said. "Probably another dance or something formal" said Hermione.  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry and Colleen "may I have a word you two?" he asked. Harry and Colleen looked at each other "alright" Colleen answered first. "Sure" answered Harry "why?" "I have a hearing tomorrow in front of the Wizengamot Council, and they are going to use Veritaserum..." Colleen cut him off "but on the council doesn't that mean a blood relative needs to take it first, to test it?" "Well..." he scratched his neck uncomfortably "well...yes." "Oh well alright, but if they ask me something incredibly embarrassing or something, I'll kill you." "No, I'll kill him" said Serena walking up behind Sirius and putting her right hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned toward her and put his arms around her and she put her hands on his waist, and he lowered his head to kiss her. Harry and Colleen looked at each other "I won't stop them, because my mum has been dead for so long, and they haven't been able to kiss for so long" Harry shrugged about what she just said.  
  
Harry felt a finger on his shoulder he turned around and saw his mum and dad. "Harry, we have something to show you but first, Colleen could you break them up?" pointing at Sirius and Serena who were now fully snoging. "Er- mum, dad?" she went up to them, and they separated immediately. "Sirius it's time, I want to show him" said James to Sirius. Sirius turned to Colleen and said "you're going to love this." "You really are" said Serena to Colleen. Sirius and Serena turned to follow Lily and James Colleen shrugged at Harry and they both followed.  
  
They left the drawing room and entered the hallway when they got to the front door they opened it and left 12 Grimmauld Place, and turned right onto another street. They walked up the street and passed several grimy houses and turned into an extensive hilled drive way "3 Stag Horn Way" said James happily. Harry looked at Colleen and muttered "what in the world?"  
  
"We're here" said Lily excitedly as they neared the top of the hill. There stood two very large houses, one white, and one brick. Lily and James moved toward the white and Sirius and Serena moved toward the Brick. "Meet you back here in an hour?" asked James. "Sure" said Sirius "Colleen are you coming?" he asked laughing slightly.  
  
They walked up to the door and opened it. Colleen expected it to be very dusty, but on the contrary it was very clean and polished. "Whoa!" she said excitedly "it's so huge, and clean!" "Anti dust and insects charm" Serena smiled "do you want to see the rest?" she asked. Sirius and Serena showed her around the house it was very similar at the Potter house.  
  
"Harry this is your room, where I er- died." said Lily. Harry opened the door slowly and walk in, Lily and James followed. "I believe you'd rather a bed and er- a complete change of scenery" he raised his wand, but before he could say anything Lily screamed "James NO!" she ran over to the crib and pulled out a scarlet and gold blanket that bared the Gryffindor coat of arms, then walked back to his side, "now you can do it, James."  
  
He raised his wand, and at the flick of it the light blue walls became scarlet and gold with Gryffindor coat of Arms on the far wall. The white crib became a four poster bed with scarlet sheets and gold pillows, very much like his own bed at Hogwarts. Handsome armchairs furnished the room in front of the fireplace. "Whoa!" he said excitedly then turned to his father to thank him. "Thank you so much" he said quickly. "Don't mention it Harry" he replied. "I've got to show Ron this room" said Harry still gawking at the room.  
  
When the hour was over they met Sirius, Serena, and Colleen in the front of the house. "Exactly as I remembered it" said Lily looking at the front of the houses. "No more dirty Grimmauld Place after this" said Sirius directing this at Harry and Colleen. "Wait, I want to see if the vaults are still full to capacity!" said Serena excitedly.  
  
They walked around to the back of the houses, Sirius walked up to a wooden trap door that was slightly covered with dirt and grass. He knocked three times with his left foot and then shouted "Padfoot!" the door opened. James did the same thing, but instead of saying Padfoot, he shouted "Prongs!" Colleen walked over to the one Sirius had opened and almost fell in because she was so amazed. Harry walked over to her side to see why, he let out a loud "Whoa!" There was a very large room, as big as the Gryffindor Common room filled completely with hundreds of thousands of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "Harry come here" called James.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sirius said to her handing her an old money pouch. She took a lot of money out of the vault and stuffed it all into the money bag, Harry was doing the same. "We're going to Diagon Alley after the hearing tomorrow" said James to Harry. "I still have a lot of money in Gringott's, dad" said Harry. "Do you really, if my dad left me that much money when I was your age, I would have spent it within days" James answered. Sirius butt into the conversation "yeah, probably on dung bombs" he said jokingly. "They were a worthy investment, really" he said, they all laughed.  
  
They walked back to Grimmauld Place talking and laughing about old stories. When they got back to Grimmauld Place, everyone was still in the drawing room except Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Colleen walked over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Mum said we're going to eat when you got back, where did you go any way?" Ron said.  
  
"We went home" said Harry "I have to show it to you, the houses are amazing" he said excitedly thinking about his room. "I'm hungry" said Ron quietly.  
  
"DINNER!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. Every one rushed to the kitchen for food. Colleen and Harry sat next to each other Sirius sat by Colleen, and James sat by Harry. They all shoveled mounds of food onto their plates. Sirius turned to Mrs. Weasley and said "Molly this is amazing!" Ron, who hade a mouth full of chicken, nodded. "Thank you Sirius, it was my pleasure, dear." Lupin asked James "How do the houses look?" "Terrific, the anti dust and insects jinx really helped, it looks the same as it did when I died" James replied.  
  
When they were finished with dinner they walked home with their trunks and cages. "What is that?" Harry asked gesturing toward the cage she carried under her left arm. "She's a Barmonagus, she can change into other animals, but that's her natural form." They reached the two houses once again, and said good bye to each other. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry" Colleen said to him.  
  
Harry followed his parents into the house, and then shut the door behind him. He said "good night" to both of his parents; his mum kissed him on his forehead, before he went upstairs to his bed room.  
  
He laid in his bed thinking. I really like Colleen and I think I mean more than just a friend, he want her as a girlfriend. For the first time in his life he had parents, and Sirius back, finally his life was going right.  
  
I hope Sirius gets off, he thought. Dumbledore is head of the Wizengamot council, but Fudge does have the final word. He would know tomorrow any way. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
He woke up the next mourning to his mother shaking him. "Harry, Harry, wake up or we'll be late for Sirius's hearing" he rolled over to face her. Her dark red hair dangling inches from his face, her Emerald green eyes twinkling. "Okay, I'm up" he said finally. Harry heard his bed room door close.  
  
He rolled out of bed and walked over to his trunk, but then he decided he would see if there was anything in the wardrobe on the far side of his room instead. He walked over to it, and opened it. All kinds of different wizarding robes hung in front of him. He pulled down an Emerald Green pair that were the same color as his eyes, and put them on. He looked in the mirror on wardrobe door, he liked what he saw.  
  
He walked downstairs happily, and met his mum and dad in the kitchen, they smiled happily. "Harry, I have something to show you" said James handing Harry a small polished wood box, he was wearing maroon red robes. He took the box and opened it; it was the golden snitch he had seed his father playing with last year in Snape's memory. "Whoa, thanks" he said tucking the box into his pocket. "Well, eat something Harry, we might not be eating for a long time, so I guess you should eat up" said Lily. "Alright, thanks" he wasn't very used to saying 'mum' he thought "mum" he finished.  
  
He sat down, and began to shovel food onto his plate, then into his mouth. "James, he inherited your appetite" she said pointing her face in his direction, smiling all the same. "We are meeting at Grimmauld Place, and we are going to take the Floo-Network to the ministry, now tell me Harry, who is the Minister of magic?" James said and Lily nodded because she wanted to know too. "Fudge" said Harry in a very annoyed voiced, he hated Fudge because he believed that he was just a liar who wanted attention. "And does Barty Crouch still work there?" Lily asked sweetly, while pouring her husband some coffee. "No, well...he died, or er- was killed two years ago" Harry answered hesitantly. "Well old Padfoot's got a real chance then, especially if Crouch is gone" said James as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
They finished breakfast and headed over to the Black house and waited for them all to be ready. Sirius looked particularly unconcerned about the hearing. Of course Colleen looked rather pretty once again, in light blue silk robes, but of course with her shaggy black hair falling around her pretty face, with her deep, dark blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Good morning, Harry" she said brightly. "Same to you" he said quickly. They walked to Grimmauld Place in almost complete silence, until. "Errrr" Colleen yelled in annoyance and slight pain, she put her right hand on top of her scar, in another second, Harry was doing the same. "He's happy" he said quickly. My most loyal servants are now out of Azkaban, you said Black is back in England wormtail, what? The Potters and the Blacks are alive (their scars burned more painfully now, because he was mad) she must be the resurrector, there is no other way... "Did you hear that?" Colleen asked nervously. "Yeah!" he said pushing his hand harder on his forehead.  
  
When they entered Grimmauld place they surprised to find only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin sitting in the kitchen. "We'll be meeting you in Diagon alley at 2:00" said Mrs. Weasley. "I hope you win Sirius" said Mr. Weasley. "Good luck Padfoot" said Lupin slowly. "Remus, you haven't called me that in years" said Sirius sounding very flattered. "It sounded like the right time to start again."  
  
"Well, we'd best be off" said Serena wanting to be on time. "We'll see you later then in Diagon alley" said Mrs. Weasley "I'm sure Ginny, Ron, and Hermione will be wanting to go, good luck Sirius, but don't worry, if they're using Veritaserum." said Mrs. Weasley truthfully.  
  
Serena pulled out a bag of Floo- Powder and threw and handful into the flames, the flames turned green she walked into them and said pleasantly "The Ministry of Magic!" They all did this one by one into the fire and using the Floo- Network to get to The Ministry of Magic. 


	3. The Hearing

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've really been working on the story,and up to chapter 10, and I cough forgot to update cough sorry, I'm also thinking of writing a Prologue, what do you think, thanks for the reviews, if you keep righting them I'll keep updating!

Chapter Three  
  
The Hearing  
  
Sirius had his hearing in the same room as when Harry had his hearing last year for use of underage wizardry. Harry took a seat outside the room while everyone walked in except for Sirius. "Harry, they're making it like a huge public scene, a lot of people are there to watch me get thrown into Azkaban again!" he said sadly. "I thought it was just the Wizengamot council?" asked Harry slowly. "So did I, until I saw this" he opened the door a crack so Harry could see the very crowded room.  
  
"Good luck" Harry said slowly and Sirius walked into the room. Harry kept the door opened a crack so he could hear and see what was going on. He watched as the court introduced them selves, but then something strange happened two very large Aurors walked a short chubby man into the court, Peter Petigrew. Fudge's face looked very screwed up, he said "but, but Black killed you." One of the two Aurors said "he is the one you want to use Veritaserum on, not Black, and take the girl out of here, if we need her we'll get her." Colleen walked out happily, and then sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Are you worried Harry?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah, a little" he answered. "You really shouldn't be, he has a really good chance, better than anyone I've every known, about" she said lightly "but it'll still be a while." "What is America like" he asked quietly. "HORRIBLE" she roared "ever heard of Salem?" she asked angrily. He nodded "isn't that the place in America where they hung witches?" he asked. "yeah, and well they never really got over it, they have these reenactments you see" she said cooling down a slight bit. "And well they use witches and wizards so that we don't die if you put a spell on the rope so you're just suspended above the ground, rather uncomfortable." she said angrily once again. "They lock you in cells so you can't get away, it's really very horrible" she said more sad than angry.  
  
"I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like, even though it is weeks away" she said cheering up a bit. "Er- does Gryffindor have a good Quidditch team, and um- by any chance are they missing any er- chasers?" she said nervously. Harry smiled, then said "we do have a good team, yeah we need a chaser, why?" he asked still smiling. "That's my position, just wondering but who's the Captain?" she asked nervously. "Umm....I think that's...me" he said with his smile widening. "Really? That's great, what position do you play?" she asked happily, the second she did he reached into his pocket to find the snitch his father gave him that morning. He pulled it out and opened the box, it flew out quickly "Seeker" he said at last.  
  
"That's great" she said, Harry got out of his seat to go and catch it when someone walked out of the door. "Showing off I see, Harry" said James snickering slightly "favorite thing to do when I was in school, show off to the girl I liked, your mum mostly!" when he said this Harry blushed beat red. "I just wanted to tell you everything is going fine, I'm pretty sure he going to get off, especially because they caught wormtail" James said this name angrily. "Harry did you say you were now Quidditch captain?" he asked curiously. Harry answered "yes, I'm seeker too." "Same as me, well I've got to get back in there, because they want to know if Sirius was our secret keeper or not and about all the Animagus stuff" he said groaning. "It'll probably be another half an hour or so, and Harry keep at it" he said, winked, then disappeared behind the large doors.  
  
Thankfully Colleen didn't seem to care too much about what James had just said. "What kind of broom do you have" she asked him. "A fire bolt, how about you?" when he said this she smiled and said "a lightning bolt, only out in America so far, they'll be out next year in England. It's as fast as a fire bolt, but it goes by what's in your head, instead of what you say." "Whoa!" he said in astonishment.  
  
Just then they all heard a roar of both applause, and jeers. The next second Sirius came out smiling "I got off! Cleared of all charges, I'm a free man, FREE!" Colleen ran into his arms, he stroked her hair for a moment then they let go of each other, and smiled at each other, then turned back to Harry. Sirius looked like he wanted to jump up and down he was so happy. Since it was so much earlier than they expected they went back to Grimmauld Place were everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked as everyone except Sirius was in the kitchen. "HE GOT OFF, HE'S FREE, FREE" Colleen answered smiling. Just then Sirius appeared in the fireplace smiling. "Congratulations Sirius!" roared every one at the table.  
  
"Since you're home so early we can go strait to Diagon Alley" said Mrs. Weasley. "Alright Molly" answered Serena. They all took the Floo- Network to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Dress robes!" Colleen said as soon as everyone was there. "I think I need a pair as well" Harry said thinking about his own from two years previous to this one. "I didn't have a pair in the first place" said Ginny quickly "I borrowed Luna's at the Yule Ball two years ago" she explain to her mum. "Mum I need some as well" said Ron, once again, trying to make sure no one heard him. "What?!" she asked angrily "You've gotten a new pair two years in a row Ronald!" she roared. "Mum I've grown this summer" he answered. "Alright Ron, but they will be second hand of course, so you may not like them very much" she replied he nodded and left to find the robes shop.  
  
When they got there Colleen ran strait for the racks of Dress robes in the center, of course the girls section and Hermione followed, then Ginny. Colleen picked out a dark blue dress that matched her dark blue, almost purple eyes. She went into a dressing room and started to change. Harry and Ron made there way over to the boy's dress robes. James and Sirius walked over to the men's section to look for new robes all together. While Lily and Serena walked over to the women's section, to look at robes of all kinds.  
  
When Colleen walked out of the dressing room she looked amazing, everyone turned their heads to look at her. Harry's mouth dropped in amazement. The dark blue silk clung around her skinny body, the dress flared out at the hips, in the center section of the large flare was a lighter blue silk. The top of the dress had open shoulders, but then had clear white sleeves, so you could see her skinny, pale arms, and the sleeves drooped across it's self purposely.  
  
"Whoa!" said Sirius looking very impressed. "You look amazing!" said Serena very happily. Harry's gaze didn't leave her until she went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular robes. "Harry, do you er- like her?" Ron asked quietly so no one except Harry could hear. "Uhh- yeah" he answered hesitantly. "I knew you would, I said so in the letter didn't I!" he said excitedly.  
  
Ron picked out a teal green pair of dress robes. Harry picked out a pair dark blue ones, almost the same color as Colleen's. Colleen got a few pairs of school robes and the dress robes she tried on. Hermione and Ginny both got a pair of dress robes, Hermione's light blue, and Ginny's maroon.  
  
Next they went to flourish and blots for all there books for the next year at Hogwarts. Harry already had Practical Defensive Magic and it's Use Against the Dark Arts because Sirius and Lupin had given it to him for Christmas last year. He needed The standard book of spells; year six, N.E.W.T.s level potions, N.E.W.T.s level transfiguration, Astronomy year six, Fantastic Beasts and were to find them, Charms for N.E.W.T. level witches and wizards, History of magic; year six still. They bought all there books and left flourish and blots.  
  
They found everything else they needed before heading back to twelve Grimmauld Place for a late lunch. After they ate lunch they went up to Ron's room to talk.  
  
"Look what my dad gave me this morning" Harry said happily pulling the box with the snitch in it and let the snitch out. "Whoa that's great Harry, do you think McGonagall is going to let you back on the team if Ginny becomes a chaser?" he said curiously. "I think so, and I don't think Katie is going to want to be captain so....I think I'm the new Gryffindor captain!" he said excitedly.  
  
"That's terrific Harry!" said Hermione almost as excited as him. "Who do you think they're going to get to play the other chaser?" Ginny asked sweetly. "I'm going to try out" said Colleen nervously. "Really?" asked Ron curiously "I'm keeper, Ginny is Chaser, or so we think, Katie Bell is a chaser, Harry is seeker, and we have two nimrod beaters." "But if you're any good, we've got a good chance at the cup, especially with Harry's fire bolt" said Ginny and Harry and Colleen looked at each other and snickered slightly. "What?" Ron asked happily. "I have a lightning bolt; only out in America so far, they'll be out next year in England. It's as fast as a fire bolt, but it goes by what's in your head, instead of what you say."  
  
They all looked at each other in astonishment except Harry and Colleen. "Do you want to see it?" she asked curiously. "Then we can also show you where we live now too!" said Harry excitedly. "Alright" said Ron happily walking over to the door open and said "are you coming?" They walked down stairs, and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Serena, Lily, and James.  
  
"Dad we're going to see Colleen's broom, and see if it's faster than mine, we'll be back later, alright?" said Harry. "Right, go on" said James happily. As soon as they left James told him his thoughts about Harry "I think he's flirting" he told them and they all smiled and agreed, then James told them about the snitch incident.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Colleen, and Harry walked down to 3 Stag Horn Way. Harry and Ron went to get Harry's broom, Ron was amazed at his bed room. Hermione, Ginny, and Colleen went to get Colleen's broom, and they all met out side behind the house to see the brooms race. She held out her broom for Harry to see. It was perfectly groomed, like his fire bolt. It had the same shape as his fire bolt, but it was blue and silver, instead of his that was wood.  
  
"The colors change when you are on a different Quidditch team" she said noticing that Harry was looking at the colors. "That's great!" said Ron in awe. "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Colleen mounting her broom "are we going to race or are we just going to stand around?" Harry mounted his own broom "on the count of three, one.....two.....three!" he said, they both kicked off from the ground and flew into the air and around the back yard neck and neck, first slowly, then sped up, but still neck and neck.  
  
"Do you wanna crank it up or are we going to keep going slow?" Colleen asked Harry calmly, he laughed slightly then they both sped up. They went flying around trees and Harry yelled to Colleen "we'd better turn back; we're going into another muggle neighborhood!" "Alright let's go!" she said, and they both turned around back to Stag horn way, were they met Ron, Hermione and Ginny in shock.  
  
Colleen smiled as she dismounted her broom and stood on the ground steadily and held up her broom "and that's a lightning bolt" she said. "Whoa!" that's one great broom!" said Ron in awe. "Can I try it?" Ron asked, Colleen nodded and handed him the broom. He mounted and kicked off from the ground and soared into the air and around the back yard and back down again. "That is so terrific, amazing absolutely amazing" said Ginny staring at the broom. Colleen smiled and thanked her for the complement and took the broom out of Ron's hands. She mounted her broom and flew up to a balcony on her house and walked into the door that stood ajar then came back in another minute.  
  
She then went up to the rim, and flipped down two stories to stand before them. "I've been dieing to do that since yesterday" she said explaining what she had just done, then smiled. Harry smiled back and said "that's alright, there just impulses. She smiled and blushed to an extremely bright color, she thought that she really liked him, more than a friend.  
  
They went back to Grimmauld Place to drop Ron, Ginny, and Hermione back off. When they got into the kitchen they found Dumbledore talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were smiling about something. "Ginny dear Dumbledore has something to give you" said Mrs. Weasley overly happy. Ginny walked over to Dumbledore and he handed her a red badge and said "Congratulations Ginny!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other, their mouths open in awe.  
  
"Fifth one in the family!" she shrieked. "I don't believe it!" Ginny said in disbelief "it can't be, it has to be a mistake, no way!" "Dumbledore gave it to you personally, it's not a mistake" said Mr. Weasley starting to smile.  
  
"What'll it be Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley smiling even wider then before "a broom? No you have one of those, an owl, maybe?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny considered for a second and then said "an owl, or at least a pet, can I come with you to pick it out at least?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "sure we'll go tomorrow dear."  
  
"Er- Mrs. Weasley where is my mom and dad?" Colleen asked. "Your dad is up stairs with James, feeding Buckbeak, and your mom is in the drawing room with Lily" answered Mr. Weasley. "Thank you" she said smiling "come on Harry let's go get our dads" she said turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen, and Harry followed her out.  
  
They went upstairs to the room Buckbeak was and sure enough there was James and Sirius and of course Buckbeak. They closed the door and crossed over to where they all stood. "Hello" said James happily. "Had a good time?" Sirius asked both of them who were now petting Buckbeak gently. They both nodded and Harry asked "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah one minute I have to give Buckbeak this last one" he said holding up a dead rat then giving it to Buckbeak who devoured it quickly.  
  
They found Lily and Serena in an intense conversation about how they died. When they walked in Lily and Serena stopped and looked at them. "Hello" said Lily happily. They walked back to Stag Horn Way engaged in conversation about Quidditch teams and moves.  
  
The next weeks flew by very fast. They were either playing Quidditch, or racing brooms. But mostly they talked about Hogwarts, about teachers, feasts traditions, students, everything. On the last day before Hogwarts, they all finished packing then went over to Grimmauld Place for a back to school dinner.  
  
They had a huge dinner and everyone was happy. Ron and Hermione briefed Ginny about what being a prefect and the first meeting they had to attend on the train. "You know I want to learn how to become an Animagus" Harry said quietly to Colleen and she nodded, then said "it'll be difficult especially because you might want to puck up the potion but, you'll probably be able to deal with it though" she said happily digging into her plate of food.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow" Sirius said happily, James nodded but instead of talking he shoved more food into his mouth. Lily looked at her husband slightly disgusted "me too, first time back to Hogwarts in years!" she said excitedly. "Severus isn't going to take unjust points from Gryffindor any more" she said and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked at each other, each with a pleased look on their face "those points will be coming from Slytherin from now on" she smiled.  
  
They finished dinner and said good bye to every one and left for Stag Horn Way to go to bed. When they got to Stag Horn Way they said good bye to Sirius, Serena, and Colleen, and went home. Lily and James said good night to Harry, and he went to bed.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter four  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to his father this time. "Harry get up we need to go, we're leaving early so get up, and get ready." "Alright, I'm up" he said groggily. "Alright Harry, I'll meet you downstairs" he smiled and left the room. Harry got dressed quickly, and met his parents in the kitchen. His mother wearing a pair of dark purple robes, she smiled when he walked in "good morning" she said happily. "Good morning" he said back to her happily.  
  
They finished breakfast and left the house with their trunks, and Hedwig of course and walked down to get Colleen, Sirius, and Serena. They then walked to Grimmauld. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at the table in the kitchen half asleep, not talking just drowsily eating breakfast. "Harry, Malfoy's going to be so angry that Snape can't take points from your not so bad potions, and that your dad's alive, and that his is in Azkaban!" said Ron excitedly. "Malfoy?" James asked curiously. "Lucius Malfoy's son, James" said Sirius. "Ah, this should be a very fun experience!" said James excitedly.  
  
Harry was very happy the rest of that morning, thinking about how Malfoy was going to react to Harry's parents being there. "Alright we'd better get going" said Serena happily. They all nodded and said goodbye to everyone and left for the train station on foot. They walked quickly talking about Ginny's new Barn owl "Zeus" and about Colleen's Barmonagus (who was now a dog strolling along side of Colleen).  
  
Finally they got to King's Cross Station and went strait to platform 9 ¾ even though it was only 10:30, half an hour before the train left. "Well, I wanted to get a good seat" said Serena explaining why she had wanted to leave so early. Hermione and Ron ran strait onto the platform, Colleen and Harry did the same. They waited for every one else before going onto the train.  
  
They saw Empty compartment after Empty compartment looking for one large enough to fit all nine of them. "Found it" said Sirius walking into one of the compartments.  
  
They all sat down and started to talk. "I can't wait until tonight!" said James happily. "Me too" said Sirius looking out the window of the train onto the Platform and the few people that were there. Serena nodded and started talking to Lily "I wonder if Binns is still there" she said. "Yeah, he's been there for so long, like twenty years before we even got into school!" said Lily gazing at James who was talking to Harry but when he herd Binns's name he turned and said "he's still at Hogwarts." Lily smiled and said "is he still really boring?" she asked. "YEAH!" said Ron quickly. "Like able to make you want to fall asleep in the first ten minutes boring?" Sirius asked turning his head toward them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded their heads but Hermione shook in disapproval.  
  
They had a very pleasant wait for the train to start, talking about the teachers at Hogwarts and how they teach. Then finally Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left for the prefect meeting.  
  
They started to talk about when Sirius, James, Serena, and Lily where in school. "Do you remember when you used to hate me?" James asked Lily smugly. "Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget?" she said smiling. "You used to try so hard, and she would just get madder and madder at you" said Sirius Smugly. "Until one day she fell in love!" said Serena dreamily. Lily smirked and said "those were the days."  
  
Colleen smiled at Harry and he smiled back. "I'm kind of nervous" she said finally. "Don't be, it's school, you're smarter than I am probably" he answered. "And besides, Snape doesn't hate you, and make your life a living hell" he added. She rolled her eyes and said "don't worry he can't really do anything to you anymore" she smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he grinned slightly.  
  
"Who exactly is this Malfoy kid?" he asked after a slight moment of silence. "This horrible Slytherin guy who thinks he's pure-blood" he said but at the second she heard this word her curious look turned to a mad look. "I hate that word, hate it, every one thinks that I should be in Slytherin just because of my blood, it's so dumb, I'm even more pure-blood than him probably, and I can never do a blessed thing about it!" she said loudly, rolled her eyes toward the window so that he couldn't see the look on her face, but he knew she was furious.  
  
He understood why she was mad; people calling her pure blood that would make her like the Malfoy's and other horrible people (mainly death eaters). She turned around finally with a small smile on her face. "It's not like being able to speak parseltongue and people thinking you're the heir of Slytherin" he said trying to comfort her but her eyes narrowed. "What exactly makes you think that I can't speak parseltongue?" she said angrily "did Voldemort not try to kill me too?" she asked. "Well I never consid-" she cut him off. "I have just as many traits that you have of his" she roared.  
  
The next second Malfoy burst into the compartment. "You are disturbing other people on the train four weeks deten-" he started but Sirius cut him off. "You have no right bursting into compartments in which teachers reside, when they are engaging in privet conversations with there children" Sirius said sounding very intelligent. Malfoy seemed stunned at the fact that four dead people sat before him very much alive. "GET OUT!" said James coldly pointing out at the hall way. Malfoy walked out of the compartment.  
  
"So that's Malfoy?" said James happy once again. "Yeah" said Harry turning to face him. "He looks exactly like his father!" said James in awe. "I really can't wait now" said Sirius anxiously. "Me neither" said Lily a second later.  
  
"He's the worst seeker I have ever seen" said Harry looking out of the compartment into the hall way. "He's a seeker?" said James in disbelief. "Yeah, he bought his way onto the Slytherin team in our second year" said Harry explaining to his father. "Second year, isn't that kind of early to be on a house team?" James asked Harry. Harry smiled and said simply "I got on in my first year." "Really? That's terrific!" said James happily.  
  
Colleen smiled and asked "first year, that so early, you must be really good." "I guess, I've never really thought about it" said Harry. They talked about Quidditch until the lady with the food trolley came around, they bought a very large stack of Cauldron Cakes and nine chocolate frogs (one for each of them).  
  
Finally, about five minutes later, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came back from the prefect meeting. "Guess who the new boy Gryffindor prefect is?" Ron asked Harry. "Who?" Harry asked curiously. "Colin Creevy" said Hermione happily looking out the window. "Really? That's weird, I never thought of him as the type to be a prefect" said Harry curiously, handing Ron a Chocolate frog.  
  
Colleen opened her chocolate frog and stuffed it into her mouth. She finished the frog, and then looked at the card, and her jaw dropped. She swallowed hard and turned to Harry, her eyes wide. "What?" he asked her curiously. "This" she said as she handed him the card. He looked down and his jaw dropped to, because two scarlet red eyes peered back at him, he read the bottom of the card LORD VOLDEMORT was neatly written beneath a picture of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"This has got to be a joke, a stupid prank a death eater pulled to make us scared" said Harry in awe. "What?" said Sirius pulling the card out of his hand to look at it, and, like Harry and Colleen, his jaw dropped. "This unbelievable" he said in amazement. James looked at the card and his eyes narrowed in disgust. Lily and Serena, at the same time, looked at the card and anger appeared on their faces.  
  
"What?" said Ron nervously. "This" Sirius flipped the card over for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to see. "Who is that?" said Ginny seeming very confused. "That's him? Oh my god why is he-?" said Hermione, her eyes widening. "Who?" asked Ron very confused squinting to see the name, but was unsuccessful. "Lord Voldemort" said Harry angrily. "Oh" said Ron opening his eyes wider in awe.  
  
Harry grabbed his own Chocolate frog and opened it. He pulled out the card, and his eyes widened. "I don't believe it, I really don't believe it" he said starring at the card in disbelief. "It's the same card!" he said still starring at the card.  
  
For about an hour they talked about the card and how strange it was then they started talking about how Slytherins never change no matter what. Then, Harry and Colleen started talking about what happened in his fourth year.  
  
"What happened to you when you were in your fourth year, like at the end, I guess when Voldemort came back to power?" she asked "My scar burned so violently I really thought my head was going to split open." "When I got to where Voldemort was I felt the same thing" he said in awe.  
  
Finally they got to Hogsmeade Station, after a very strange and long ride. They unloaded the train slowly, as usual, onto the warm platform. They made their way up to the carriages, which of course were drawn by Thestrals, creatures that only people who have seen death can see.  
  
"Thestrals" she said softly "wonderful creatures, you know, truly magnificent." He eyed her suspiciously "You don't believe their bad luck?" he asked. She snorted slightly with laughter shifting her school trunk in her hands, with her cage under her arm. "Are you kidding?" she asked still giggling slightly. He turned his head in curiosity then said "what?" "I'm a freaking Black, we don't believe in superstitions. Hasn't the fact that both me and my father can turn into Grims show that we don't care about superstitions?" He shrugged and they both headed into an empty carriage.  
  
He smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow in interest and shrugged and petted her Barmonagus (who was now an owl). "What is it's name?" he asked. "Athena" she answered quickly "named after the goddess of Wisdom, What's your owl's name?" she asked sweetly. "Hedwig" he answered quickly. "She's beautiful, I love owls" she said admiring Hedwig.  
  
Harry had just noticed they were alone in the carriage when it started to move. "I'm getting really nervous" she said after a brief moment of silence. He smiled to reassure her that their was nothing to worry about.  
  
They finally reached the castle after a rather quiet ride. He got out first and pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the ground. Then he helped Colleen down from the carriage, something he had never done for any other girl. She pulled her trunk and cage down on the ground as well.  
  
They dragged their things up to the castle were they sat them down finally next to every one else's things, and left for the great hall. They found Ron and Hermione at the almost empty Gryffindor table. "Oy, where were you two?" Ron asked with a slightly amused tone of voice. "We couldn't find you, so we got a carriage of our own" said Colleen quickly.  
  
They sat down across the table from Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up at the staff table. James sat next to Dumbledore and was talking to Sirius on his other side. Harry turned back around to face Ron.  
  
The seats filled in slowly. Then the great oak doors opened one more time and the first years emerged. "Oh great, the little people" said Ron rather irritated. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder out of annoyance for what he just said about the first years. They all gapped at Harry then at Colleen because they didn't know there was a girl with "the scar" and for that matter the other Gryffindors did too.  
  
The first years looked terrified as they did every year. Starring around at all the other students the first years looked horrified. Finally Professor McGonagall walked out with a three legged stool and placed it on the floor in front of the first years. Then she put the old hat on top of it and almost immediately the rip in the hat's brim opened wide and the hat broke into song:  
  
One thousand or so years ago,  
When Hogwarts was still so young,  
There lived four witches and wizards true,  
Each with own ideas and ways,  
Through it this school was formed.  
Fearless Gryffindor,  
In which courage knew too well.  
Clever Ravenclaw,  
In which astuteness knew so well.  
Sweet Hufflepuff,  
In which compassion knew no better.  
Wise Slytherin,  
In which Cunning knew to well.  
These four great people had there own ideas  
Gryffindor to only teach the brave at heart,  
Ravenclaw to only teach the smartest,  
Slytherin to only teach the blood so pure,  
Hufflepuff to teach all the rest.  
Now I am here to chose your one true place,  
If it's Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw.  
Let me have a look in side your mind  
And I'll tell where you belong!  
  
"Really short this year" said Hermione while clapping along with every one else. "That's because last year it was so long" said Harry happily.  
  
"Aikerman, Ellen" called Professor McGonagall over the applause. A very terrified looking first year sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared and she sunk into the chair in relief. The Hufflepuff table clapped happily greeting there new arrival.  
  
"Bishop, Anne!" called Professor McGonagall. "Whoa!" said Colleen her eyes opening at the name. Hermione looked the same way. "What?" asked Ron curiously. "Do you ever read?" said Hermione slightly frustrated. "There is only one magic Bishop family" started Colleen "the first witch ever to be burnt at the stake in America, Bridget Bishop." "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat roared, and the Gryffindor table broke into applause.  
  
The sorting finished around forty five minutes later with "Zacker, Brian" ("Slytherin"). Professor Dumbledore stood up and said slowly "Let's eat!" The plates filled with food. They all shoveled food onto their plates and started to eat.  
  
Colleen greeted all of her fellow Gryffindors happily. "How'd you get that?" asked Neville nervously pointing at her scar. She smiled and swallowed the remaining food in her mouth and said "Voldemort." At the sound of the word some of the people listening to the conversation went silent. "When I was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill me" she finished. The Gryffindor table went silent for a second, then there was a round of questions.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood to speak. "I have a few start of term announcements to make" said Dumbledore happily. "First, we have a large amount of new teachers to introduce, five" at this Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron who mouthed "five?" Harry shrugged and looked back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Let me introduce them to you" he said folding his hands. "Lily Potter, will be assisting Professor Flitwick in Charms Class" he said and she smiled happily, many people's jaws dropped open. "Serena Black, will assist her brother Professor Snape in Potions" she smiled and Dumbledore went on. "I know you might find this one as a shock, Sirius Black" the hall fell silent no one moved, except for of course, the people who knew he was innocent. "Sirius Black has had all charges lifted and is of course a free man, and will be teaching Defense against the dark arts" Sirius smiled triumphantly. "James Potter will also be teaching defense against the Dark arts" most of the Slytherins had a look of sheer horror on their faces.  
  
"Finally" said Dumbledore looking around at the staff table and said "former Gryffindor Quidditch captain" Harry looked at Ron his mouth open just like his own. "Oliver Wood" at the sound of his name the entire Gryffindor table broke into applause. "He will be taking the place of Madam Hooch who has retired this summer" he finished finally and the door behind the staff table swung open and Wood walked out smiling.  
  
"I know the announcement that there are teachers that died years ago may have come as a shock to you" started Dumbledore, and the little color that was in Colleen's face drained. "But I'm sure that some of you might have put it together by now that a resurrector is among you. She is a student at Hogwarts." At the sound of this Colleen sunk into her seat. Dumbledore saw this and decided it would be better to keep the students guessing instead, because he went onto the subject of why they needed dress robes.  
  
"I'm sure every year fifth year and above is wondering why you need dress robes?" he said. "Well this year Hogwarts is holding end of term formal, well at the end of each term, the first one will be held on Halloween, no one is required to attend" said Dumbledore happily. Dumbledore sat down and everyone began to talk once again.  
  
"I wonder who the resurrector is" said Harry playfully but Ron didn't catch it fast enough. "What do you mean Harry we kno-" but Hermione stomped on his foot, hard, before he could finish. Thankfully no one heard what he was saying.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione happily "we've got to go" said Hermione standing up. "Right" said Ron swallowing the last bite of food on his plate. "Umm are you related to the two Blacks?" Seamus asked Colleen happily. "My mum and dad" she said in reply. "So you're related to Snape?" he asked with a sudden pitch of nervousness in his voice. "Yeah, don't really know him though" she answered.  
  
"Do you wana go?" Colleen asked. "Alright" Harry answered and they both got up and left the great hall. "Harry, just the man I wanted to see" said the familiar voice of Oliver Wood. "And why exactly did you want to see me?" he asked playfully. "Because you are the new Quidditch captain, because Katie would rather not be the captain" Wood explained. "Terrific!" said Harry happily. "Well you are going to need to schedule a time for the try outs for the chaser position, I suggest this Friday" he said happily. Harry nodded that that day would be fine "alright, tell the team and post a bulletin about the time" he said turning the corner that they had just come from.  
  
They got to the portrait of the fat lady and Harry said "Damn, I forgot to ask Ron or Hermione the password!" They waited for about two minutes when they heard Ron's voice from around a corner "Keep up now midgets." They came around the corner and they came face to face with Ron and Hermione. "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Forgot to ask you the password" Colleen answered before Harry could say a word.  
  
"Gillyweed" said Ron and the portrait swung open and they walked into the common room which was completely empty. Harry and Colleen went over to some empty seats and sat down. Harry got out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled something on the parchment and went over to the message board and posted the message then walked back to Colleen.  
  
"Message posted about the Quidditch try outs, now I've just got to notify the team" said Harry happily looking at the portrait hole hopefully. About ten minutes later the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had assembled in the common room.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Jack Slopper crankily. "I want you to know my ban from the Quidditch team is off" said Harry happily. Everyone cheered at the sound of this. "I am the new captain and there are Chaser try outs on Friday at 5 o'clock, I want the whole team there, the only reason you be there is if you have detention, or you are to sick to mount a broom" Harry said sternly.  
  
The group of Quidditch players went their own ways. Neville came up to Harry when he was talking to Colleen about how many times he had fought Voldemort and she told him how many times she had fought him. "Harry?" said Neville tapping him on his shoulder. "Yeah, Neville" he answered quickly. "Are there going to be any D.A. meetings this year?" he asked. "No, my dad and Sirius are very good Defense teachers" he answered happily. "D.A.?" Colleen asked curiously. "Dumbledore's army" said Ginny and Ron giggling slightly. "A defense class I taught last year, because we had a really horrible defense against the dark arts teacher" Harry explained. "Oh" she said laughing sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, can you show me where I sleep, I kind of want to go to bed" Colleen asked and Hermione nodded. "Night" she said happily to Ron and Harry and followed Hermione up to the sixth year girl's dormitory. "Harry?" said Ron after a minute. "Yeah?" he asked. "You're drooling" said Ron laughing loudly. Harry wiped his mouth and said good night to Ron and went to bed. 


	5. The great importance of blood

Chapter five

The great importance of blood

Harry woke up the next morning early and went down to breakfast. Colleen was talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. When Harry came over to where she was sitting the two moved down several seats. "Hello" he said happily sitting down across from her, she nodded in acknowledgement but continued to eat her breakfast. "What were you talking to Parvati and Lavender about?" he asked. "Nothing" she said dismissively then looking down at her plate avoiding his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. "They know I'm a parseltongue, alright" she said lowering her voice so only he could hear. "How?" he asked curiously. "Have you ever talked in your sleep about bad things that have happened?" she asked half curiously, half answering his question.

"Yeah, why?" he asked curiously. "Well I've had quiet a few run ins with snakes, big ones particularly" she said quietly. "Basilisks" she said unhappily. "Basilisks?" gaped Harry. "Well, yeah it killed four witches, petrified quite a few, too" she said grimly. Harry sat there quietly and pulled food onto his plate. "Sorry for bumming you out Harry" she said sweetly. "It's alright" he said grabbing a piece of toast.

"At least it wasn't one of the times I had the Cruciatus curse put on me" she mumbled taking a sip of orange juice. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Because I would have woke the whole school up" she laughed and so did he. Five minutes later Ron and Hermione joined them along with Ginny.

"We have Defense against the dark arts first" said Colleen looking at her schedule. "Oy! Look who we have it with" exclaimed Ron holding his head. "Oh great" said Hermione looking down at her own schedule. Harry looked down at his and printed next to Defense against the dark arts was Slytherin.

After breakfast they said goodbye to Ginny and made their way up to the Defense against the dark arts room. Many people were waiting outside for the bell to ring most of them very nervous, most of which were Slytherin.

The class filed in uneasily and took their seats. "I'm Professor Black" said Sirius half laughing. "I'm Professor Potter" James said happily. "First thing's first, I know you're probably bursting with questions about what death is like or maybe how I got out of Azkaban, so ask away" said Sirius slyly. Malfoy raised his hand to ask a question, as did almost every one else in the class.

"How did you break out of Azkaban?" asked a Slytherin girl. "It's actually very simple if you're an Animagus" said Sirius looking at James happily. "Which I have been since I was in about my forth year at Hogwarts with James and Petigrew" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"And what did you do?" asked Malfoy slyly. "Well I'm sure you all know dogs don't have nearly as complex thoughts" he said and he turned into the great black grim and the whole class gaped at "the death omen" except the people who knew him, who laughed. Sirius turned back into his normal self and said "and you can slip through the bars without the Dementors even noticing, nor caring" he said happily.

"Dementors Potter, you couldn't last five minutes in Azkaban" snarled Malfoy. "And you probably would die if you heard you mother begging Voldemort not to kill you, then killing her" retorted Colleen madly. "Scar head you've got competition now do you" he joked happily. "Wow that is one great come back really" said James sarcastically "5 points from Slytherin, for rude comments" he said cheerfully.

"Now can we get to teaching?" asked Sirius enthusiastically. They had a very pleasant class about patrounus charms. Harry wasn't surprised in the least that Colleen could produce a fully fledge Patronus, in the shape of a grim. This was because she heard voices of her mother protecting her, then dying, which happened to him any time he was around a dementor.

Since the lesson had been double Defense against the dark arts they headed down to lunch. Harry and Colleen sat down across from Hermione and Ron. "We've got the rest of the afternoon off" said Ron happily. "No, you, Colleen, and Harry have the rest of the afternoon off" said Hermione. "You know there are so few minimum courses at Hogwarts" said Colleen spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate. "At my other school I had Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defensive arts, flying lessons, History of magic, focusing unfocused magic, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy" she said counting off her fingers. "That's a lot for a minimum" said Hermione very impressed.

"Focusing unfocused magic?" Harry asked her. "Non-wand magic" she answered "it's really useful when you get into sticky situations starting fires, moving things, breaking ropes, things like that" she said biting a piece of chicken. Ron looked at Harry with a kind of you-should-learn-that look on his face. "Are you taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy now?" Hermione asked. "No" she said "after taking five years of it, it gets easy and really boring" she finished. "Oh" said Hermione sadly. "Sorry" said Colleen apologetically, Hermione nodded in admiration.

After lunch they said good bye to Hermione and went outside to sit by the lake. They sat down in a spot surrounded by trees. Colleen took her shoes and socks off and had her legs in the water. They were talking about the Chudley Cannons (the Quidditch team) when Colleen took her vest off in the heat of the day so she only had her skirt, white uniform shirt, and Gryffindor tie on.

Harry thought to himself that it might be fun to play a small prank on her. He stood up and walked over to her. She was looking out to the other side of the lake when Harry lifted her off the ground. "NO!" she screamed "Harry NO!" But it was too late, she was already under water. She swam back up to the side of the water, but instead of getting out she pulled Harry down into the water, and before he knew it he was in the cool water of the lake. When he came up to the surface of the water Ron was on his back laughing but Professor McGonagall was standing next to him with a very stern look on her face. "Detention Potter, Black tonight in the dark arts room" she said turning on her heel and walking away. Suddenly James and Sirius came running to where Ron was laying, still laughing happily.

"What are you two doing?" James asked holding back a laugh. "Harry threw her in the lake" said Ron laughing slightly still. "Then why is he in the lake?" asked Sirius trying to hold back a laugh, but failing. Colleen pulled her self out of the water daintily "he was stupid enough to stand on the water's edge" she said sounding very happy with herself. She stood up and took out her wand and dried her clothes off, with a very strong wind. She went over to the side of the lake and helped Harry out of the water.

They met Hermione at dinner who looked completely exhausted. "How were your classes?" Harry asked cheerfully. "Tiring, how was your time?" She asked pulling a plate of food toward her. "We got detention" said Harry happily. "Who?" Hermione asked curiously. "Me and him" Colleen said scooping food onto her plate. "What'd you do?" asked Neville who was listening in on the conversation. "He threw Colleen into the lake" said Ron starting to laugh once again. "Then why is she in trouble?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I- er- pulled him down with me" she smiled and continued eating,

After dinner Harry and Colleen went strait down to the defense against the dark arts room they found James and Sirius talking happily. "Hello" they said as they entered the room. "All dry now?" asked Sirius happily. "Dumbledore gave me an early birth day present" said James gesturing toward a pensive that sat in front of him.

"I wana see how you got thrown into Azkaban" said James to Sirius. "Fine, I remember it like it was yesterday" said Sirius pulling out his wand and sticking it to his head and extracting a memory. "Do wanna see or what?" asked James after Sirius had put the memory into the pensive.

Harry walked up to the desk and touched the substance inside of the pensive with his index finger. Almost immediately he was in a completely different place, and a second later Colleen was by his side. "Cool!" she said excitedly "there's my dad" she said pointing a younger Sirius walking on the sidewalk, then James and Sirius appeared next to Colleen smiling.

"Hey look, Sirius" said James pointing at the young Sirius. "The day after you died" he said shaking his head "One of the saddest days of my life, I was going to talk to Dumbledore about Harry, the day after Serena was killed" said Sirius sadly. They watched as the young Sirius walked down the street that was very packed with muggles.

Then, around a minute later came Peter Petigrew, at the sight of Sirius he quickly drew out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. Sirius (young Sirius) drew out his own in defense. "Peter NO! you ratted out Lily, James, and Harry, which is just as bad as murder, and now you're going to kill me?" he said "Peter they'll throw you in Azkaban for this, they'll never let you out" he said raising his wand to Peter's chubby chest. "It's your own damn fault Sirius, you're the one that told James to change their secret keeper to me, so it's your fault not mine" he said viciously.

"Don't make me even more mad Peter, I've lost my wife, my daughter, my best friend, and his wife don't you dare blame this on me you- you-RAT!" he screamed "It's you're fault James is dead, yours, not mine!" The next thing Harry knew their was a brilliant flash of yellow light and the people who were standing between Sirius and Wormtail were now dead and Peter had turned into a rat and scampered into a sewer.

Sirius had an astonished look on his face, with mouth hanging opening with a look of awe on his face. When two Aurors disapparated onto the street in front of him Sirius started to laugh. The memory faded back into the dismal defense against the dark arts class room.

"That's so cool!" said Colleen excitedly "I don't mean you going to Azkaban, I mean the pensive, I've only ever read about them, never seen one before." "Now one of the best things that ever happened" said James extracting one of his own memories. "Oh god James, I really don't think that's appropriate" said Sirius wiping his hand over the pensive. "What?" Harry asked curiously. "The day you were born" said James smirking.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Colleen curiously. "He mean's Lily giving birth to Harry" said Sirius looking at James shaking his head, but smiling all the same. "Alright, I'll admit that was a little thick" said James slowly. "A little? Come on James, really" said Sirius laughing slightly.

An hour later Harry and Colleen emerged from the Defense against the dark arts room. "That was the best detention I've ever had" said Colleen happily to Harry "And trust me, I've had quiet a few." "Me too" he said happily "I had a crazy defense against the dark arts teacher last year" he showed her the back of his hand which 'I will not tell lies' was still lightly written. "Punishment Quill" she said showing him the back of her hand where 'I will not insult PUREBLOODS' was written in a large amount of dark pink scars. "God, that looks painful" he said staring in awe at the scars.

"You see back in America pureblood is the highest honor a wizard can possibly have, you see the Malfoys are the only pureblood family that has ever said two words to me, and let me tell you they weren't pleasant words" she said angrily. "You see, they were they the ones who brought me back from America" she said as she leaned up against a wall. "I feel so bad for Draco" she said remembering the time. "Why? He's a rich snob, what's to be sorry for?" he asked taken aback. "His father beats him brutally, and trust me once again that man really hurts you when he wants to" she said sadly. "The Pensive, I can show you what I mean, come on" she said, and Colleen and Harry turned around, and headed back to the Defense against the dark arts room.

"Dad can we barrow your pensive" Harry asked moving toward the desk were James sat. "Sure" he said pushing the large pensive closer to Harry. Harry took the pensive off the desk and out into the hallway. Colleen walked out of the classroom after him. "Right then" she extracted her memory and placed it into the pensive. She touched it with her wand, and within a second she had disappeared. Harry did the same and then reappeared in a dismal study room, with a large black desk, several black leather armchairs, and a large crackling fire.

Lucius Malfoy sat behind the desk and his wife sat before the fire with a terrified look on her face. Suddenly the large black doors opened and Colleen was hurled inward, and behind her stepped Draco Malfoy, with a stern but scared look on his face. "Finally Draco, what took you so long?" Lucius said as he rose from his seat. "Sorry father, I had to go to the bathroom" said Draco hesitantly. Colleen had a blue button down shirt that was open at the top and partially ripped and a short skirt, her black hair wet with sweat.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by her chin, they starred at each other for a moment. "Now you thought you could escape from the dark lord now did you?" he asked viciously and his grip tightened around her neck. "Did you?" he asked and pulled her off the ground, her feet dangling over at least an inch above the ground. She didn't answer, he dropped her and when she fell back to the ground her knees buckled under her.

"But they also wanted to hide this now didn't they?" he ripped her skirt, exposing her under pants and her scar. "Just as I thought" he said fiercely. He slapped her face, and she fell to the floor on her knees in pain. He kicked her stomach, then drew out his wand and cut her forehead above her scar, then did the same to her stomach several times, the blood quickly flowed onto her pale face. "Draco take her, you know what to do with her" he said and he waved his hand at the door. Draco moved closer to Colleen and lifted her onto the ground, with his hands on her shoulders he guided her out of the room forcefully.

Harry and the present day Colleen followed the two out of the study, and up a large stone staircase and into a bathroom. Draco propped Colleen up onto the sink, her face was drenched in blood. Draco found a wash cloth under the sink and turned the faucet on and wet it. He handed it to her, she wiped her face quickly then left it on the top of her forehead where the cut was. He took out another cloth and wet it once again. He opened her shirt quickly, revealing six scars and a large brown bruise, her stomach was even more drenched in blood than her face was. He pulled open her shirt even more exposing more cuts. He stuck the wash cloth on her bloody stomach, she winced in pain.

"I think that's the angriest I have ever seen my father" he said wiping the blood off her stomach. "One of the most painful things I've ever felt, and I've endured the Cruciatus curse a number of times, so that is really saying something" she joked trying to cheer herself up. He laughed slightly but continued to wipe her stomach clean.

"I really hate your dad you know" she said looking down at him. "So do I, I hate being hit like I'm five years old" he said pushing the cloth against her skin harder she cringed in pain. "I'm just as strong if not stronger then him" he said angrily. "So why don't you do something about it then" she asked him with a bit of confusion in her voice. "Can't, I'm bound to my family, and the Dark Lord" he said pulling up his sleeve to show her something. "That's really…really….scary, well not as much scary as it is really horrible for a father to do to his son" Harry took a step closer to see what was on Malfoy's wrist, it was the dark mark, burning bright green.

"Is that what you think of me?" said a cold voice from the doorway. "" Draco cursed under his breath as he turned around to face his father. "What is it that you think you are doing Draco?" he asked maliciously. He walked closer to Draco and slapped him harshly across the face. Then lifted him off the ground by his neck, then throwing him into the sink. The sink broke from the pressure of him and Colleen on it, they fell down onto the floor, Draco on top of Colleen.

He reached down and pulled Colleen up by her collar and set her on the ground, then put one of his hands around her neck. "Don't you ever insult my family, you silly little girl" he hurdled across the room, her head hit the toilet and she was knocked out, the memory faded, and they were once again in the dark hall.

"Er- are you and Draco Malfoy friends?" he asked. "Kind of, he helped me out, and he didn't do something his father wanted him to do, thankfully" she said lifting the Pensive. "What did his father want him to do to you?" Harry asked opening the door. "I won't tell, it's too embarrassing" she said.

"What was too embarrassing" asked Sirius lifting his head from his work. "I'll tell you some other time" she said setting the Pensive down on James's desk. "Why does he get to know and I don't?" he asked still holding the door open. "Because he's my dad" she said turning on her heal and walking out the door. Harry followed after her closely trying to catch up with her.


	6. The Quidditch try outs

Chapter six

The Quidditch try outs

They reached Gryffindor tower five minutes later out of breath. "You walk fast" said Harry holding his stomach. She smiled and fell into an armchair in front of the fire. Hermione, who had been sitting in an arm chair next to her spoke "How was detention?" she asked looking up from her home work in her lap. "Terrific!" said Harry happily. "How's your homework?" Colleen asked looking at the pile of books on her lap.

"Horrible, I can't figure out where this building is" she said. Colleen got out of her chair and looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Greece" she said simply. "How do you know?" she asked sounding frustrated. "The details on the columns" she said pointing at her book. "Well I'm off" she said as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

The rest of the week went by quickly, until Friday. Harry woke up early Friday morning and got dressed quickly. He went to his trunk and opened it. He shifted all his books and clothes away, he pulled out his broom and walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

He found Colleen flying happily around the pitch, increasing in speed every lap around. Harry mounted his own broom and flew after her quickly. "Harry?" Colleen asked as she pulled her broom to a halt. "Yeah, that's me" he said pulling up along side of her. They circled around the pitch ten more times then went back into the castle to put their things away then went down to breakfast together.

"Are you nervous about try outs?" Harry asked Colleen as he stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Nah" she said pulling food onto her plate. "We have Care of Magical Creatures and the rest of the day off again, I love being in siwth year, even if the classes are all doubled in length" he said happily. "Yeah it's great, except Hermione's not with us at all" she said sadly.

"Blimey are you two always together?" asked Ron's voice as he sat down next to Harry. Colleen smiled at him and continued to eat her breakfast. After breakfast they headed down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid looked very cheerful, and in a lot better shape than he had last year with the giants.

"G'mornin' class" he said as they all gathered. "Good Morning" most of them replied happily. "We will be finishin' somethin' we star'ed in your 'ird year" Hagrid paused "Hippogriffs" he finished. Most of the Slytherins had a look of udder horror on their faces. "We will be feed'n em today" he said as he pulled out a bucket of dead rats.

They fed the Hippogriffs without any accidents, or trouble. The bell rang and most of the class headed back up to the castle for lunch. "How was your summer Hagrid?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Great! We found three more giants who were willing to come with us!" he said happily. "Hagrid this is Colleen, she's Sirius's daughter" Harry said, Colleen smiled in acknowledgement then said "hello."

They left Hagrid and headed up to the castle for lunch. "Why were Hippogriffs such a horrible thing to the Slytherins, they are really relatively lovely creatures" asked Colleen curiously. "A little incident involving Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak" said Harry opening the door to the castle.

They made their way to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I can't wait until the Quidditch season starts" said Ron excitedly "I've been practicing all summer, hopefully I won't have to hear another round of 'Weasley is our king' I hate that bloody song!" he said folding his arms.

"When Gryffindor sang it you seemed to like it" said Hermione happily. "Of course I did, they weren't making fun of me, they were praising me" he said stuffing food into his mouth. "I'm just happy to be back on the team" said Harry cheerfully.

"I can't believe Oliver's the flying instructor!" said Katie Bell who was sitting a few seats down. "Neither can I!" said Ron excitedly "maybe he can give me a few pointers." "I hope I get on the team" Colleen said twirling her food nervously.

After lunch they walked up to James and Sirius and James's class room. "Ah James did you know I thought I would never here the words 'Potter, Black, detention' boy was I wrong" Colleen shot her father an evil gaze, he looked at her and almost jumped out of his seat.

James smirked at Harry "Are you going to watch the try-outs?" Harry asked. "Defiantly!" said James happily "I haven't seen a good Quidditch match in ages, or anything having to do with Quidditch!"

"Do you wana go out side again?" asked Ron's voice from the door way. "Sure" said Harry turning around to face Ron. "Only if I don't get pushed into the lake again" said Colleen turning away from her father. "Good bye" said Sirius happily. "Bye" said Harry and Colleen as they walked out of the class room.

They walked out to the lake again and sat by the water talking about how different Snape was now that his sister was here. "Well I guess he felt guilty" said colleen looking at Harry. "Why?" Ron asked sounding very surprised. "He told Voldemort where we were" said Colleen folding her arms "accidentally of course."

"Hello, Mudblood" said a cold voice from behind Colleen. Harry turned around to see who it was, it was Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of Slytherin girls. Colleen stood up quickly and said "who exactly are you calling a Mudblood?" "Why of course you!" said Pansy glaring at her. "My parents are both fully capable of performing magic" she said glaring back. "Densaugeo!" Pansy screamed, Colleen dodged by turning into a grim. Pansy's face turned red at the sight of this.

She quickly turned back and screamed "Expelliarmus!" Pansy and the other Slytherins wands flew out of there hands. They scrambled around for their wands, Pansy had hers aimed at Colleen when Draco Malfoy came out from behind Pansy and screamed "Tarantallegra!" and the spell took it's affect, Pansy started to dance. Colleen smiled at Draco, he nodded happily. "Pansy, I told you not to go barking up the wrong tree" he starring at her with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry looked at his watch and said "guys Quidditch try-outs we gotta go get our brooms!" Harry, Ron and Colleen ran up to Gryffindor tower to get their brooms. Then they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Before they walked in Harry told Colleen good luck and they walked in.

They entered the stadium, James and Sirius were sitting in the front row. "Every one here?" Harry asked looking around at the people in front of him. "Yes" said Ginny promptly. "And we have nine people for the position" Harry said looking around at all of them.

He turned back to the Quidditch team and said "Ron guard the goals, count how many you block and how many they get in, and the total" Ron nodded and Harry moved on. "You two" he said pointing at Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper "hit bludgers toward the person who is trying out, but not at them just towards them so they lose there balance" the two nodded and Harry went on. "Katie, Ginny don't score, pass, take passes, do what you do at a game" he said as he turned back to the people who were trying out for the position.

"You will each have until I catch the snitch" he said as he walked over to the trunk with balls, and released them. For each of the first eight Harry noticed that they were pretty bad, Colleen on the other hand was terrific. Harry didn't know how many she scored, but he knew she scored a lot.

When he caught the snitch he landed to talk to Ron and the rest of the Quidditch team. "Colleen scored the most" said Ron happily "she scored 23 of the 24 goals she tried to get in, she left all the other people in the dust!" Harry walked over to her, she was now talking to Sirius and James. "Good news" Harry said he approached her. "What?" she asked sweetly. "You're on the team!" he said happily. She smiled at him and then turned to her father, "Congratulations!" he said.

"Weasley you're a good keeper" said Oliver who had just emerged in front of them. "Thanks Wood" he said happily. "Better than I thought" he said "And Black that broom is amazing!" he said staring at her broom. "Thanks" she said happily. "This year Gryffindor is a shoe in for the cup" Oliver said. "Wait here" Harry said running into the Gryffindor changing room, and running out a second later with a bundle of red robes in his hand.

"Here" he said handing her the bundle. "What the..." she started but Harry cut her off. "Alicia's old robes, now your's" Harry said. Colleen smiled and opened the bundle. "Can I see those" Sirius asked looking at the robes curiously, Colleen nodded and handed the robes to Sirius. Sirius took the uniform and turned the right sleeve inside out. "I knew it!" he said excitedly. "What?" Colleen asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"This" he said as he flipped it over so Harry and Colleen could see it. Harry saw that it said something and read it to himself, Sirius Black, the one the only Padfoot! Harry laughed and looked at Sirius. "You played Quidditch?" Harry asked confused. "The best chaser in the game, but I happen to think his daughter has just beat him out of the position of the best" James said, Colleen smiled at the compliment.

They left around an hour later, they had practiced for sometime. It was still light out, but just barely, they quickly made their way up to the castle entrance. Then up to Gryffindor tower in silence.

But in front of Gryffindor tower stood Pansy Parkinson and Professor Snape. Colleen stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened, and she started to walk once again slowly, but walking all the same. They reached the painting and Pansy spoke. "Her, she attacked me" she said simply turning to see Snapes face.

Snape grinned slightly and said "you actually expect me to believe that me niece would be stupid enough to attack you?" he sighed and crossed his arms. "NIECE?" she roared "are you kidding me? That Mudblood…" she started, but Snape cut her off. "You're calling my sister a muggle, and as much as I hate to say it….Black is from a very pureblood family" he said pointing his finger at Pansy "detention, and five points from Slytherin for starting duels with people who are much better at them then yourself" he said turning away.

"How many people are going to have to tell you not to pick fights with me, Pansy?" Colleen asked as Pansy started to walk. Pansy ignored her, as if she hadn't said a word. The Gryffindor common room was packed with people wanting to know who made the team.

They sat down at a table, which Hermione was sitting at, working on her homework. They sat down next to her, Colleen said "I made the team." "Congratulations" said Hermione looking up from her work. "What classes do we have homework in?" Ron asked. "History of magic, Charms, and Transfiguration" said Hermione going back to an essay that was already a foot longer than it had to be.

They worked on their homework for two hours, Harry had just began to figure out that Colleen was very smart, when she got up to take a shower. "You have a big crush on her, don't you?" asked Hermione, when Colleen had fully disappeared into the girls showers. "Can you tell?" he asked her. "Yeah, you act like a total git when she's around" said Ron looking up from his work.

"Well do you think she likes me?" Harry asked nervously. "Well I don't know, actually…" Hermione trailed off. "What?" he asked anxiously. "Well Harry, I think she likes Draco" she said turning away from him to avoid his gaze. "WHAT?" he screamed "That bloody git over me?" he said lowering his voice slightly. "I can't really tell, but what about Cho?" Hermione asked turning back to him.

"Cho?" Harry asked his voice getting lower. "Are you still mad about the row you and her had last year?" asked Ron happily. "That wasn't a row, that was a huge falling out, I'm never going to talk to the ruddy girl again" Harry said angrily. "Last year you thought she was the world" said Hermione. "I just don't like her any more ok, I like Colleen, alright?" he said closing one of his text books.

"Alright" said Colleen who had just emerged from behind Hermione, in nothing more than a towel, her hair still wet. Harry's eyes widened "did you, did you hear what I just said?" Harry asked nervously. "Yes, I did" she said simply. "Can talk to you for a minute, in private?" Harry asked. "Yeah, let me put some clothes on" she said with a laugh.

She emerged from the girls dormitory five minutes later in pajama pants and a sheer top. "Let's go into the hall, so no one can hear us all right?" Harry said walking over to the portrait. "We don't have to, we could just speak in parcel tongue, no one will be able to understand us" she said simply. Harry nodded, and they walked over to a far table, in the corner.

"So what do you want to talk about" she said still in English. Harry had to concentrate for a second, he had spoken parcel tongue in quiet some. Finally he spoke "I like you" he said simply. She closed her eyes in concentration , then spoke "I know, I've known since my dad's trial, at Diagon Alley" she said smiling. "How?" he asked. "Have you ever heard my dad say, 'traits between the Animagi form of the person, get mixed, like, terrific hearing', I heard you and Ron talking" she said simply.

"So you've known the whole time?" he asked (not in parcel tongue.) "Yeah" she replied simply. "So what do you say?" he asked. She leaned across the table, and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and smiled "does that answer your question?" she asked still smiling. He nodded and smiled back at her.

"I'm going to bed, meet me tomorrow morning, before breakfast in the corridor out side the owlry, it's the farthest place from my dad's class room" she said, and with that she left. Harry sat there, staring at the girl's staircase. A second later Ron came over and sat next to him, and asked "What happened?" "Sh-she kissed me" he said turning to face Ron, Ron had his mouth open in disbelief.

"I don't believe it, I've liked Hermione since the forth year" the second he said that he covered his mouth. "You like Hermione!" Harry said overly loud. "Yeah" he said simply. "Why don't you tell her?" Harry asked. "I don't know, I guess I'm afraid to ask her" he said playing with his hands. "You know, I think she likes you too, you know?" Harry said. "Well I'm going to bed, I've gotta meet Colleen in the morning" Harry said moving toward the boy's staircase.

Harry woke up the next morning and got dressed and then headed down to the owlry. He found Colleen leaning against the wall looking at the ground. He walked over to her, she looked up and smiled at him. "You came!" she said happily. "Of course I came" he said walking closer to her. They were centimeters away from each other, Harry noticed how much shorter she was, she was at least three inches shorter than him, she had to stand on her toes to reach him.

He leaned in to kiss her, their lips touched. Shortly after, Harry parted her lips with his tongue. She slid her tongue into his mouth, he massaged her tongue with his own. He moved his hands down her back, until they rest on her butt. A second later someone appeared at the end of the hall "Potter?" the voice said.

The two of them broke apart, it was Draco Malfoy, with a letter in his hand. Harry eyes widened, he wiped his lips slightly. Colleen started to laugh, but she then started to walk past Malfoy (towards the great hall). "I can't believe you Potter, a girl like that, huh, she deserves way better. What did you do? Put the Imperius Curse on her?" he said madly. "No, actually it was her idea" he said pushing past Malfoy.

He found Colleen almost running to the Great hall. She entered the Great Hall and Harry followed after her a second later. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Neville who asked him "what's wrong with your lips Harry?" Colleen looked up and started to laugh. "What?" he asked curiously. "Lipstick" she said simply. Harry's eyes opened and he wiped his lips with his napkin.

"So what does this mean?" he asked her. "I guess we're a couple" she said smiling. He nodded, "A couple!" said a voice behind Harry, he didn't want to turn around, he knew who it was. He turned around to face James and Sirius.

James looked extremely amused, but Sirius looked surprised, and slightly irritated. "It took me almost three years to get the girl of my dreams" James said sounding incredibly amused. "Harry can I talk to you for a minute" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and stood up and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, I love you like a son" Sirius said the second they left the hall. "But if you hurt my little girl" he said shaking his head "but I know about the prophecy, I don't know if you put two and two together or not. But you two have been destined to be together since you were born. Just don't hurt her, alright Harry?" Sirius said, Harry nodded.

They went back into the great hall to have breakfast. Ron and Hermione entered the hall later, they told them all about what happened and that they were now a couple. They were both really happy for them.


	7. The Great Black Family Secret

Chapter seven

The Great Black Family Secret

The mail came as usual, Harry got his Daily Prophet but did not open it, he decided to wait until after he was done eating. Colleen got her copy of the paper, and opened it right away. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as she read the first page. "What?" Harry asked opened his own and he too was shocked by what he saw.

Karkaroff killed, the Dark Lord at large once more.

Igor Karkaroff was found last night, dead, in his office at Durmstrang Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is expected to be work of the Avada Kedavra curse, as there was not a drop of blood at the gruesome scene. This is suspected to be done by He-who-must-not-be-named (the Dark Lord) or one of his many followers. Those at the Ministry of Magic expect this was bound to happen eventually, for turning away from the Dark Lord some fifteen years ago. This is just the first Killing, we all know what the Dark Lord is capable of. Keep on high alert, he has no mercy, none at all.

"I don't believe it, I really can't believe it" he said after he finished. He looked at Colleen, she looked like she was going to cry, her eyes were wet around the sides. "Voldemort doesn't want to hurt you so what's wrong" he said looking at her in a strange way. "He doesn't know what the Prophecy says, he only knows that I'm in it, that's why he tried to kill me when I was I baby. And that's not why I'm sad" she said quickly.

"Then why are you sad?" he asked lowering his brow. "My uncle, my uncle is a former Death Eater" she said sadly. "So?" Harry asked. "It means my uncle is a target, like Karkaroff was" she said simply. "He'll be fine" Harry said quickly. "And not to mention I'm absolutely terrified of Voldemort" she said her voice raising.

"You faced him when you were a baby and you lived, that's more than most of us can say" said Ron butting in. She nodded and smiled "I'm gonna go and fly around the Castle" she said getting up out of her seat sniffling slightly.

Harry started to move out his seat but Hermione stopped him, "No Harry don't, she needs to cope with the fact that she is going to have to face Voldemort, she dealing with a worse fate than you are if you lose" Hermione said in a very understanding way.

"I'm going to sit by the lake, and I want to be alone" he said walking out of the great hall. He found a spot by the water and sat down, he picked up a stone and made it skim across the water. He sat there in silence, thinking about Voldemort. This is the first time he had really had a chance to think about the prophecy since Sirius died, and now that he sat down and thought about it, he was dead terrified.

He just wanted to get it over with, finish what ever had to be done. Voldemort was coming back, Voldemort was killing again, and no one knew how to stop him, the thought was terrifying. What Hermione said was now floating in his mind "She's dealing with a fait worse than you are if you lose" he thought, but what was a fate worse than death? he asked himself.

A second later he heard a dog bark, he turned around. It was a Grim, Harry was sure it wasn't Sirius, he was much too small, and it was a female, it must be Colleen he thought. The dog turned back into a person, and as he thought it was Colleen, he smiled, she sat down next to him.

"Sorry about that thing at breakfast" she said giving him a puppy look. "It's okay, I get extremely moody when ever anything bad happens" he said throwing another rock into the lake. "I was thinking, do you want to become an Animagus?" Colleen asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah!" he said turning his head to face her. "Let's do it, I'll tell my dad, and your dad, we could do it tonight, or…" she trailed off. "What?" he begged. "We could go do it now" she said smiling. Harry smiled and said "sure, but I want to see how you do non-wand magic first, I've been dying to see it, since you told me you could do!"

She smiled and asked "What do you want to see fire, ice?" "Ice." he said simply, and her eyes lit up. She smiled and said "I was hoping you'd say that." She opened her hand and held it up to her to her lips, she leveled her so it pointed out to the water. She mumbled something, a snowflake like object appeared in her hand, and blew out to the water, the water froze immediately.

"That's just a water freezing spell" she said happily "Incendio!" she yelled and line of fire shot out of her hand, towards the lake, melting the ice. "Let's go" she said getting up off the ground, Harry got up and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to Sirius and James's office.

James and Sirius were talking to Serena and Lily, but as soon as they entered they lifted their heads "Hello" Sirius said quickly. "What brings you here?" James asked drowsily. "Harry wants to become an Animagus" Colleen said happily James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. Lily looked worried, very worried "Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of doing it for ages" he said simply. "It hurts" said Sirius crossing his arms. "Yeah, but you didn't have to grow Antlers" said his eyes widening, he shook, uncontrollably. "Not to mention, you can change at a sudden change of attitude like this…" said Lily touching James's chest and kissing him on the check, he changed, shivering, into a stag.

"God Lily, how do you do that" said Serena in amazement. James turned back, and readjusted his glasses. "You could do it to me every time" he said running his fingers threw his messy hair. "I bet you'd be a stag like your dad, judging on your Patronus, and Colleen's Patronus, and her Animagus form…" Sirius started but Harry cut him off. "You don't get to choose your animal form?" Harry asked crossing his arms for warmth.

"Lord no!" exclaimed James, "it's an Animal that is most like you, or closest to you." "Oh!" he said, feeling really stupid now. "Don't worry, it's a common misconception" Colleen added smiling slightly.

"So when do you want to do it?" Sirius asked happily. "Now?" he said scratching the back of his neck. "Let's do it" said James smiling ear to ear. "I don't want to watch" said Serena leaving the room. "I have papers to grade" said Lily, also leaving the room. "I'll go get the ingredients in Snivellus's room" said Sirius picking up a potion bag. "I'll go with you, to make sure you don't get into a fight with him" said Colleen following Sirius out the door.

"I'm amazed, simply amazed" said James. "What?" Harry asked really confused. "You and Colleen, I mean you are the detention duo one day, and the next day you are a couple, amazing" he smiled ear to ear. Harry shook his head "How bad exactly does it hurt to grow antlers?" Harry asked nervously. "Bad, nothing that either Sirius or Colleen could possibly imagine" he said sitting down at his desk chair.

"Moony told me you have the Marauder's map, do you really?" James asked curiously. "Yep, I do" Harry said smiling. "I thought it was destroyed" James said. Sirius and Colleen walked in with a bag full of Ingredients. Colleen sat down on the floor, she opened the potion bag, and started to pour the potions into a cauldron. A half an hour Colleen was finished with the potion.

She poured some of the Potion into a viol and stood up to hand it to him. He took the viol, but something strange happened, Colleen fainted. Sirius stood there with an alarmed look on his face. He bent down and picked her up, and walked out of the room, towards the hospital wing. Harry looked at his father and set the potion on James's desk. They followed Sirius out of the room.

Sirius laid her limp body down on a bed, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. "What happened" she asked Sirius. "She fainted" said Sirius sadly. "Do you know why?" asked Madam Pomfrey impatiently. "Oh I know why, I just don't want to think about it" said Sirius looking at his daughter. "Then, what can I do?" her voice getting more impatient every second.

"We need the family healer, no one else can do it" Sirius said shaking his head. Colleen opened her eyes and looked around. "Are you all right?" Sirius asked sitting down on the bed. "I'm fine, a little weak, but fine" she said sitting up. Sirius left the room a minute later. "I don't get it, why is he so upset?" Harry asked sitting on the bed.

"I know why" said James leaning on the wall. "What?" asked Harry turning around to face him. "It's a very touchy subject for Padfoot" said James crossing his arms "Something his father made him do." The next thing Harry knew Serena was all over Colleen and kissing her, and asking if she was all right. "I'm fine, I'm fine" she said calmly.

About five minutes later Sirius entered the room with a very dark looking wizard. Harry saw the look on Colleen's face, she looked terrified, absolutely terrified. Sirius led the other wizard over to where Colleen sat. "What the hell?" asked Colleen sounding incredibly alarmed.

"I know why you fainted, and I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later" Sirius said looking at her with a bit of pity on his face. "What?" asked Colleen impatiently. "There was a family tradition, that was started centuries ago, that was, well rather strange. The tradition was to enter a bit of lion blood into the blood stream." Sirius said sadly. "You're kidding, that's, that's OUTRAGEOUS!" Colleen said starring in awe at Sirius.

"You might die if you don't do it Colleen!" roared Sirius. "Fine I'll do it, but I won't be happy about it" said Colleen. "At least you dad didn't tie you down, and nail a nail into your head" Sirius said. "Are you kidding me?" asked Harry. "No, I have a gape in my forehead" said Sirius touching his head.

"Can we get on with it?" asked the other wizard impatiently "The only reason I came was because your mother would have wanted me too" he said pulling a package out of his medical bag. "And of course she'll need the blood of the two previous Resurrectors" he said opening the package he just pulled out of his bag, it contained two small shots, and one very large and thick one.

He took one of the smaller shots out of the package, and said "the first two should be no problem, but the lion blood" he said shaking his head. He took the first needle and slid the needle into her skin, she flinched slightly, he did the same with the second needle. He picked up the third, she looked at it fearfully "Two ounces of Pure African Lion blood" he proclaimed, Colleen swallowed hard.

He lowered the needle, and wedged it into her skin, he sunk it in rather deep. Colleen screamed from the pain, tears streamed down her cheeks, he finally began to push the red/orange colored liquid into her body. She screamed even louder, Sirius almost started to cry, from looking at his daughter in pain.

He took the needle out, the oozing hole started to bleed, Colleen fell back onto the bed in pain, her eyes pink. Madam Pomfrey came over to her with a roll of bandages. She wrapped the wound carefully. Colleen held her arm, and closed her eyes. "How do you fell now?" Sirius asked. "I wish I were dead!" she said in pain.

The dark healer left the Hospital wing. "She needs her rest, she's been through a lot today, so be on your way" said Madam Pomfrey. Everyone left, Harry got to the door, but he heard Colleen call "Harry don't go, please, I want to talk to you." He walked back over to her. She looked incredibly pale, paler than usual.

Harry sat down on her bed. She smiled at him weakly. "Sometimes I think my dad is a git" she said rubbing her arm "I mean really" she said sitting up. "I've known Sirius for two years, and he's never done anything like that before." said Harry. "Umm, why don't you go take the potion, it's 9:30, the potion needs to settle in your stomach for ten hours, so you can try your first transformation at 7:30" she said happily.

"Are you ok?" he asked, changing the subject completely. "I'm fine, just go, alright, I'll be at lunch, er I think I will, well I'll see you later anyway" she said smiling slightly. "Alright" he said, kissed her on the cheek and left.

He found Hermione in the hallway, and she began to speak "I heard a scream, what happened?" she asked nervously. "Colleen, Sirius, long story" he said. They walked down to Sirius and James's office, Harry told her the whole story.

Hermione left Harry, as they approached the office. He said good bye to Hermione and walked into the office. James sat there twirling his wand in his hand, starring at the potion, which sat in the same place it had when he had set it there. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, James looked up from the potion. "He went for a walk with Serena" he said simply.

"Well are you going to take the potion?" James asked anxiously. Harry nodded and walked towards James's desk, were the potion sat. He picked up the potion, and drank it, it taste absolutely horrible, but he knew he had to drink it all, and he did.

James looked at him, and smiled wickedly. "Disgusting, right?" he said, his smile getting wider. Harry nodded, and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Nauseating, but bloody worth it in my opinion" said James taking the vial. "I agree completely" said Harry.

"Hogwarts hasn't changed a bit since I was in school" said James looking out the window of his office, which overlooked the Quidditch pitch. "Except the teachers" said Harry happily. "I don't believe Binns is still here, he's been here for millenniums!" he said turning back to Harry "He's been dead longer than Godric Gryffindor himself!" Harry snorted with laughter, and nodded his head in agreement.

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is in a week, I need to get a new owl, and possibly see what they've got at Zonko's!" said James excitedly. "Really? they haven't posted in the Gryffindor common room yet" said Harry happily.

They talked about Quidditch and everything that has happened in the last fifteen years, until it was time for lunch. They walked up to the great hall, were they separated at the grand oak doors.

Colleen sat at the Gryffindor table, across from Ron, talking happily. Harry moved towards them, and sat down next to Ron. Ron looked at him, and winced slightly, then said "What happened to you?" "What?" Harry asked suspiciously. Colleen reached into her bag, and pulled out a black makeup compact, opened it to show the mirror, and handed it to Harry.

"Harry look in the mirror, the potion is taking effect" said Colleen smiling broadly. Harry looked in the mirror, and saw what they were talking about, he looked sick, and his face pure white. "Potion?" asked Ron, sounding really confused. "Animagus potion" said Colleen grabbing a fork and forking up some spaghetti.

"No one tells me anything! Since when do you want to become an Animagi?" Ron asked lowering his voice. "This afternoon" said Harry happily. "Our group is turning out to be like your dad's group, it's so strange" Ron said stuffing his mouth.


End file.
